ABSTRACT Despite that multiple myeloma (MM) in Blacks clearly has a biologically different natural history, clinically, Blacks are assessed using the same genetic approaches as the whole population. The proposed project will afford us the opportunity to identify and characterize MM in the Black population with much higher genetic and molecular resolution. It will answer questions such as whether Blacks have, in general, better survival because of the presence of more low risk genetic aberrations and whether these changes alter the effect of treatment drug. Our conclusions may have immense regulatory impact. For example, certain MM therapies may be indicated sooner in the treatment course in Blacks. Alternatively, some therapies may be found to have minimal efficacy and indication in Blacks with certain molecular subtypes. This proposal will be the first study to characterize the molecular subtypes of MM in Blacks in a systematic fashion, investigate the effect of these on novel therapy outcomes, and potentially have major impact on regulatory approvals of future therapies. Therefore, it is imperative to focus on this under-represented population and at least begin to understand the differences in MM pathophysiology, which may ultimately lead to improved outcomes.